Target Practice
by Rin the Maverick
Summary: Mika and Grave have grown even closer and Grave has a surprise for her. really bad summary! sorry!Romantic Pointless Fluff rated T for very little language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! I'm back from the black hole of writer's block. dun dun dunnn I must warn you this is uuber fluffy and i came**

**pretty close to writing a lemon, even though i completely altered it after reading my so called "lemon". Besides, cute is better**

**I think. Another warning, grave is OOC sometimes and if that annoys you then don't read it. But if you haven't noticed, grave**

**says a total of three words like, every episode. So he might be alittle more talkative. This story is plotless so far. YAY! **

**btw, I do not own Gungrave, even though it would be pretty neato. Please Read and Review and ENJOY! one more thing,**

**FLAMERS GO TO HELL. :D ok please enjoy. **

**Target Practice**

Mika was ready for the day the moment she woke up.

Ever since Grave returned, her life seemed to have regained meaning. Yours would too, if you had a loved one return.Her silvery, gradient-shaded hair was now to her shoulders, she hadn't bothered cutting it because she knew howshe would look even more like her mother. After brushing her hair and putting on a pair of pajama bottoms, (so she slept in a big t-shirt,who cares?), she walked out of her bedroom to go wake up her lazy Grave.

The great thing about waking up first was that you got to wake up whoever _wasn't _awake, and in anyway you liked.  
This brought a wicked grin to her still-young looking features. She very quietly opened his door, and very quietly walked up to his bed.  
Of course his bed was huge, because he was huge. This meant it was just a tiny bit harder for Mika to climb up onto. But once again,  
that wicked grin appeared, And Mika found herself backing up to the other side of the room. Once she had a good run going, she took a  
flying leap ontop of the bed, and ontop of the snoozing Grave.

She heard him grunt and then saw him pop open one of his lovely amber eyes. After he had opened it, he instantly regretted it,  
because he knew there was no backing out now.

"Grave! Grave! Time to wake up sleepy-head! God, you went to bed at eight o' clock last night, you old man!"

He opened both eyes at her last comment and laughed. Old? He wasn't that old anymore, come on, he was aging  
backwards now.Infact he was already looking younger. When he first told Mika the news, they had both calculated that  
on Mika's 20th birthday, He'd also be 20.Thats when they would inject him with the next shot, the shot that would normalize  
his aging process and he would grow old with Mika.

"Grave? Are you listening? You promised that today we'd get them!" She gave him a stony expression, that instantly failed after taking a look at his  
messy hair.

She began to giggle but was caught off guard when Grave gave her a gentle wack over the head with his other pillow. Mika uttered a battle cry  
and pounced on him once again, this time laying him back down on the bed. She pinned him down and looked him straight in the eyes. After studying his  
face for a while, she lightly traced with her fingertips what was left of the scar on his eye. It was practically gone, and both eyes functioned like those of a 23-year-old.

Grave stared back, reaching his hand up to her hair and relishing the feel of it.

"Your hair's getting long." he said with a smile.

She returned the smile, that turned into a frown.

"You know Grave, You shouldn't change the subject, you _know_ how excited I am." She said in a scolding tone.

He just continued smiling and got up, carrying her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Do I look like a man-purse to you! What are you, a caveman carrying a cavegirl off, after clubbing her to death with your 'Pillow-of-Doom'?"

At this he simply pulled her back into his arms and quitely whispered in her ear, "Maybe."

Oh how she hated and loved those moments at the same time.  
She always felt helpless when he did that, and she couldn't help but give a sad sigh when he set her back down.  
Once the two were dressed and awake, they hopped into Grave's big black pickup and headed towards town. They pulled up to a gloomy-colored building,  
with the address numbers being it's only significance. Grave pulled Mika a little closer before entering the building.

**sorry this chappie was so short. I like cliffhangers. But anyway, More to come soon!**  



	2. Finally

**Okay chappie 2 ready to go. I keep forgetting to thank you guys for your kind reviews. They fuel me teehee.  
Please enjoy, and once i get somemore reviews, i'll put the next chapter up for u guys. btw, i still don't own gungrave,  
and i still wish i did sad sigh**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Finally**

They walked up to a desk that Mika could barely see over, and the man at the desk eyed her suspiciously before looking up at Grave.

"Can I help you?" he said in an almost annoyed tone. Clearly his day wasn't going well.

"I'm here to pick up some goods I recently bought." Grave replied, completely monotone.

"ID number?"

"58726"

"Last name?"

"...Heat."

After typing in the information, the man's eyes brightened a little,

"Ahh, Mr.Brandon Heat. We've been expecting you." Funny how the man's demeanor comlpetely changed when he knew he was gonna get some serious cash.

The man pulled out a medium-sized black suitcase and set it on the table. he faced it towards Grave and opened it.

"Does everything look alright in there?" He asked.

After a minute-long glance, Grave nodded at the man and in turn, the man closed it and handed it to him.

"Have a nice day." The man said before the pair walked out the door.

* * *

The car ride home was horrid for Mika. She really REALLY wanted to open the suitcase. She knew what was in it, but she had been waiting for weeks! Everytime she went to grab it, Grave would get a-hold of her hand and put it back on her lap. He'd give her a smirk and continue driving. Mika would smack him on the arm just to feel a little better. 

Finally they pulled up to the house, and Mika jumped out of the car, hurrying Grave like the world was about to end. He couldn't help but laugh at her.

When they got inside, He set the suit case down on the table and opened it for Mika. She gasped at the beauty.

There, in that case, sat the two coolest-looking guns (aside from Grave's) she had ever seen in her life. They were twin handguns, made to fit Mika. Except these were .38 Calibur Colts. They looked like normal handguns, except they were both made to replicate the same design of Grave's guns.

Mika squealed in excitement and turned to Grave, wrapping her arms around his neck and saying 'thank you' about 60 times. He hugged her back and the grabbed the guns from their case. He checked to see if they were loaded, and put the safety on, before handing them over to Mika.

They fit perfectly, the grips adjusting magnificently to her small hands.

He smiled before leading her out to the back yard, where he had tied up a paper target to a low-hanging tree branch. After going over the rules with her and loading the guns, Grave told her to stand with her legs shoulder-length apart, and then squatted down behind her. When he squatted, he was pretty much eye-level with Mika. He grabbed her hands,  
and adjusted them on the gun, his hands molding over hers.

"One holding onto the grip, and the other under the magazine." He murmured into her ear.

She shakily nodded and kept her postition. Her thumb poked out from the mess of hands and switched off the safety, as Grave told her to.

"Now Mika, theres going to be some kick in this gun, it's not like the littler guns we practiced with. I want you to take a deep breath and let half of it out, and when you're ready, I want you to _squeeze_ the trigger. Don't pull. _Squeeze_" He softly continued to murmur.

All she could do was nod. After aiming and releasing half a breath, she squeezed the trigger. Her wrist twisted a little from the recoil and she was pushed back a bit, but when she looked up, she saw that she had gotten...

A bullseye.

Mika squealed with delight. Grave was dumbstruck.

"Do that again." he said quietly.

And she did, and once again, she got a bullseye that was a little to the left of her first shot. She squealed again.

**

* * *

Man. grave is hot. I'm sorry he's just freaking hott. I LOVE YOU YASUHIRO NIGHTOW. lol. alright chap 3 will be here shortly, and thanks again for teh aweshome reviews.**


	3. Embarassment

**Alright here's chapter 3, And i think chapter 4 will probably be the last chapter. thanks again for your kind reviews.  
Btw, the reason why mika has the guns is just pretty much because of the thugs around the city, and for self-defense,  
millenion isn't really after them anymore. I don't own gungrave, (even though i wish grave was mine) mwahaha.  
Enjoy and review and I MIGHT just put up the last chapter.**

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Embarassment**

4 hours passed by, and Mika was still surprising Grave with her seemingly natural skill. Perfect aim, perfect posture, and she listened to every word Grave said.When She started to complain about her hands hurting, Grave grudgingly admitted that maybe it was time to go inside and get dinner going. When they walked back into the little house, Grave flopped himself down on the couch, and Mika flopped herself down on Grave. She snuggled into his chest and let out a tired sigh. Today was a tiring, yet completely exciting day. He looked down at the small woman and softly began to stroke her hair. He too, let out a tired sigh. Mika grabbed his other hand and looked at it like it was the most fascinating thing in the world, and then put her hand against his. The size was _very _different, considering that the tips of Mika's fingers barely came up to where the bases of Grave's fingers met with his palm.

After a few more minutes of relaxing, Mika hopped up and started her walk to the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner, Grave?" She called from the pantry.

After a few moments of no reply, she sighed and poked her head out to look towards the couch.

"Did you hear me, Brandon?" She said a little louder.

She saw a large hand holding a phone raise in the air and wave around, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Take-out? Again! I'm beginning to think you don't like my cooking, buddy." He just shook the phone with a little more vehemence.

Mika came up behind the couch and hopped over to land on Grave's lap. He grunted again and handed her the phone.

"Alrighty, what do you want? Mexican, Chinese, Pizza... ?"

Grave shrugged. "You pick, theres no food in the house anyway."

She smirked. Pizza it was.

* * *

Once the pizza was ordered, Mika laid back down on Grave and continued playing with his hand.  
Grave looked down at her. For being 17, she still had this odd innocence. She was still absolutely adorable, and now that she had matured,  
one could even say she was stunning. At first he had felt disgusted with himself for falling in love with her, but after a while he realized that  
age really didn't matter. Look at her parents for Pete's sake! Unfortunately his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a particularly dainty set of hands  
reach under his shirt. He was a little shocked to say the least, and was determined to see what the hell she was doing. 

"M-mika? Why.. why are you groping me?" He asked a little nervously.

"Groping you? Please, I'd wait till I wasn't so hungry," She snickered."I was just checking to see if those scars of yours are gone yet."

"Till you weren't so hungry?"

Automatically Mika blushed. He wasn't supposed to notice that part of the sentence. In fact she wasn't supposed to say that.

"Just uhh... Just kidding! Heh.. Heh Heh..."

**Jeez mika's kinda outta character to... what a dirty lady. She almost reminds me of Meryl from Trigun. lol. Next chapter is SOOO FLUFFY, i hope i have you guys on the edge of your seats, somehow it would make me feel special inside. Next chapter soon to come, and thanks again for your reviews.**


	4. Final Chapter: Tease

**Okay final chapter. I'm very cruel. I already had written the chapter a long time ago i just was too lazy to put it up.  
heehee sorry. Btw, here's some answers to questions and shtoof that the reviewers gave:**

**Matt-Robinette: Yeah I know his eye got shot OUT but, I guess i should've added that his wounds were regenerating,  
not only healing. So lets just say that i already said he grew his little eyeball back heehee. oh, btw, thank you for your  
VERY kind review. I saw the anime subbed. w007.**

**T'shai: I might've already answered this but i'll cover it again just for the hell of it. I just made Mika want to learn to use a gun,  
they're not really running anymore. And i'll look into your inuyasha fics, Inuyasha is a pretty cool anime.**

**Grimorie: Heh sorry it's short. I don't like doing long ones cuz I NEVER finish. And then i feel like a failure. YAY! lol.**

**hey you guys wanna know something funny? I was reading over the reviews, and alot of you agreed with the whole  
"grave is hot" thing. ya, not very interesting, but i thought it was funny. okay enough of my endless blabbing. ON WITH THE SHOW.**

**

* * *

Final Chapter: Tease**

He smiled a knowing smile down at her and she could feel her cheeks flushing even more. Despite the warmth in her cheeks, it was pretty cold in their little house, and she shivered a little. Grave smiled warmly once again, and grabbed the black trenchcoat hanging on the side of the couch. He draped it over Mika's petite frame, and she used it more as a tent then a coat. Her entire body was hidden inside that coat. A few moments of silence passed before Grave heard his name whispered frominside the makeshift tent.

"uhm... Grave...?" she whispered softly.

"Yes?" She sure was cute.

"Could you meet me in my office, please?"

He smiled and stuck his head in a little. It really was pitch black in there, and all he could hear was Mika's oddly nervous breathing.

"What's wrong Mika?" He whispered.

Not soon after he asked, he felt a pair of warm hands touch his cheeks, and search for a moment before coming to cup his face. The next thing he felt was a pair of warm lips on his, softly brushing and tasting. He definately was not expecting this, but didn't pull away. She was soft and warm and almost angelic in his eyes. He gently wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in, even though she was the one who had already deepened the kiss. Eventually they had to come apart for air, and Grave pulled the coat off to find that

Mika was trembling a little. She realized the coat was gone and quickly buried her face into the crook of Grave's neck.

"I.. I'm sorry Grave." She said in an even quieter whisper.

"What for?"

"I lied to you."

"... Lied? about what?"

"I'm still hungry."

Grave let out a laugh and could feel her smiling on his skin. It was at that moment the doorbell rang, and Grave thanked God that it hadn't rang any earlier. He might have had to beat the shit out of the delivery boy. Mika got up and went to the door to pay the man, and returned with dinner.

* * *

After they had eaten and gotten comfortable in Pj's, Mika once again occupied Grave's lap, and fell asleep to the beat of his heart. 

**

* * *

AWWWWWWW. cough. End.**

**If you guys don't get the part where she said that she lied, read the chapter before this one, and you'll get it. I hope.  
If not... oh well. lol thanks for your reviews, and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
